What Dumbledore could never do
by LAB Rats
Summary: Harry Did what Dumbledore could never do. And he did it well.


Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry laughed when he talked to Dumbledore. Colin had already published the articles saying that Harry hated fame, that Harry couldn't stand it. That Harry didn't want people treating him differently.

So people had stopped.

But something else happened. Like in Hogwarts, he gained friends. Now that he knew what he was looking at, in a way, and how to act, he knew that he was making friends quickly.

Dumbledore had said several times that he was doing all he could for the wizarding world. Now, Harry wasn't one to judge that harshly, but he knew he could do just as well.

Harry was kept around Hogwarts as the Substitute. Something that all the teachers loved. He would take over for the other teachers a few days a month. When they wanted a break, or whatever. And he did it for all of the teachers, because he could do any subject as well ask, if not better, then them.

However, he had wolfsbane cooking around the clock, along with bloodthirst suppressant, and often polyjuice. He carried the vials of it with him everywhere. He's been found in bars with Vampires, drinking them under the table, if he can. He's been known to run around in his wolf animagus form, with the werewolves. He wanders through Hogsmeade debating whether or not it's a myth that Werewolves can't have children without them being werewolves. He would hear about a store closing because it wasn't making enough money, and suddenly there would be 30 people buying from it so that it could last a little longer, when the real customers would come in. Harry would be seen casting morsmorde and coloring it pink, or purple, or making the snake dance, because he wanted to make the old stories of Voldemort something that, while not forgotten, weren't as bad.

Everyone liked him. That was something different then Dumbledore. Harry was the one that all of Hogsmeade and half the wizarding world knew by his first name, and he would ask about whatever relatives they had, before helping them with whatever was going on.

Everyone knew that his birthday was the end of July, and went to get presents for him, but Harry sent letters to everyone, saying that he had everything he wanted, and that he would love for them to come to his party. No one was to bring presents, but food would be nice. It was a potluck.

There were over a thousand people there. Of every kind. Snakes slid all over the property, though they were banned from the house, where the snake haters stayed. Harry was everywhere, carrying a tray of drinks now, offering someone something to eat a minute later, calming what could have become an argument, or letting it go on if it wouldn't hurt. Harry was mixing and matching. Even Dumbledore didn't know what the boy was doing all the time.

Harry was helping fix the world, when, instead of trying to talk the wizengamot out of passing a bill, his introducing werewolves as people, to so many, stopped them from writing them. Instead of going into the ministry to save someone who had committed a crime, he would meet up with them and slowly work out what was going on, so that they didn't have to.

No one wanted to disappoint Harry. No one wanted to annoy Harry. No one wanted to be the reason that he felt bad.

Dumbledore had been great. Untouchable, but great. Harry was the one that held them when they cried, attended every funeral, talked to them. And that's why, when Dumbledore died, many showed up. When Harry died, the whole world mourned. Because Harry was something Dumbledore had never been able to be. Harry was Human.

And no one would celebrate the passing of a human that did so much.

When Harry died, at the age of 183, werewolves were integrated fully into the wizarding world, provided free wolfsbane, they were registered only to try and keep track of the population and make sure that everyone could get the potion. They were treated by the same rules as everyone else. If they bit someone unwilling and did not truly regret it, they were locked up. But only if they did not regret biting someone unwilling. Many would become werewolves to run with their mates. Animagus' spent the full moon running with the wolves, because everyone got a thrill out of it, and they loved it. Vampires got their potions and blood through the ministry, where people came to donate blood and got blood replacements. People who had once been on the fringes were no longer ignored. There was peace because there was no need for war.

Harry had done what Dumbledore couldn't.

And he still died like Dumbledore, before he could enjoy it.

But at least they didn't have to clean out his office to find it filled with candy. Seriously, you want to know how powerful Dumbledore is, he still has good teeth.


End file.
